Nothin' on You
by kitten lover1
Summary: Isabella and Phineas get into a little argument. Songfic of "Nothin' on You" by B.O.B...Summary sucks, I know. Rated K plus for safety.


Nothin' on You-

**I know, I know...I should be working on my other fanfictions. But I got really bored and decided to write this instead... It's kinda cliche, but eh, what can I say...**

**Disclaimer: The show, characters, and song all belong to their rightful owners, (not me!).**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

"What do you mean you were just 'talking…'?! Can't you see that she was flirting with you!?" Isabella shouted at me.

"What are you talking about?! She just asked me if I could come over and help her study for the big exam next week!"

"Yeah, with just the two of you…**alone**!And you actually said 'yes…'?!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'No…'?!"

"Yes! You should've said 'no…'!" Isabella nodded furiously, "Couldn't you tell she was asking you out on a date!?"

"What? No! Isabella, I'm just gonna be tutoring her! You're overreacting!"

"Overreacting?! I've been flirting with you for YEARS and you don't notice at all…but when a girl pops out of nowhere and asks you out, you automatically say 'yes…'!?" Isabella then turned around in frustration and stormed out of my backyard.

"Isabella! Wait!..." I shouted after her, but it was too late; she had already gone inside her house and slammed the door shut. I walked back over to the big oak tree in our yard and leaned against it while I slapped myself.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I ran over to our garage and dragged out our old electric piano. I brought it over beside the tree and turned it on, (don't ask how…it just did…)…

_Beautiful girls, all over the world,_

_I could be chasing,_

_But my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby,_

_They might say "hi…",_

_And I might say "hey…",_

_But you shouldn't worry,_

_About what they say,_

_Cause they've got nothin' on you baby,_

I saw the curtain covering Isabella's window shift to the side slightly. She peeked out from behind…

_(Yeah),_

_Nothin' on you baby…_

_(Yeah),_

_You should know that I feel where you're comin' from,_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done,_

_Most of it really was for the hell of the fun,_

_On a coaster so around I spun,_

_With no directions just tryna get some, _

_Trying to chase away boring under the summer sun,_

_And so I lost more than I had ever won,_

_And honestly, I ended up with none…_

_It's so much nonsense,_

_It's on my conscience,_

_I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out…",_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant,_

_But I was wonderin',_

_If there was something that you wanna know, (that you wanna know),_

_But never mind that,_

_We should let it go, (we should let it go),_

_Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode, (TV episode),_

_And all the bad thoughts; just let 'em go,_

_Go, go, go, go…_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world,_

_I could be chasing,_

_But my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby,_

_They might say "hi…",_

_And I might say "hey…",_

_But you shouldn't worry,_

_About what they say,_

_Cause they've got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby…_

_(Yeah)…_

This time Isabella moved the curtains all the way to the left, as she emerged from behind…

_Hands down, there will never be another one, (nope),_

_I've been around and I've never seen another one, (never),_

_Because your style I ain't really got nothin' on, (nothing),_

_And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on,_

_Baby you're the whole package,_

_Doesn't matter if you're classic,_

_And you keep it real,_

_While them others stay plastic,_

_You're my Wonder Woman,_

_Call me Mr. Fantastic,_

_Stop-…_

_Now think about it…_

_I've been to London,_

_I've been to Paris,_

_Even way out there in Tokyo, (Tokyo),_

_Back home down in Danville, (yeah),_

_To Seattle, (yeah),_

_But you always steal the show, (steal the show),_

_And just like that girl you got me froze, (got me froze),_

_Like a Nintendo 64, (64),_

_If you never knew…_

_Well, now you know,_

_Know, know, know, know…_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world,_

_I could be chasing,_

_But my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby,_

_They might say "hi…",_

_And I might say "hey…",_

_But you shouldn't worry,_

_About what they say,_

_Cause they've got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby…_

_(Yeah)…_

Isabella bites her lip and brings her hand to her jaw…

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name, (oh),_

_And no matter where I'm at,_

_Girl you make me wanna sing, (oh),_

_Whether a bus or a plane,_

_Or a car or a train, (oh),_

_No other girl's on my brain,_

_And you the one to blame…_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world,_

_I could be chasing,_

_But my time would be wasted,_

_They got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby,_

_They might say "hi…",_

_And I might say "hey…",_

_But you shouldn't worry,_

_About what they say,_

_Cause they've got nothin' on you baby,_

_Nothin' on you baby…_

_(Yeah)…_

Isabella burst out of her house once the song ended and ran into my arms. "I'm so sorry…" tears started to stream down her cheeks, "You were right; I was overreacting…"

"No, it's my fault," I said as I hugged her back, "You had every right to be angry…**I** should be the one apologizing…" She looked up at me and smiled, I hugged her a little tighter; nothing could ever ruin this moment.

* * *

**Ok, I personally think that that was like the corniest moment ever...**

**Review if you liked!**


End file.
